Crappy Chinese
by kia-likethecar
Summary: The title's not racist. I am, in fact, of Chinese descent. ANYHOO this is an AU where the cast of Pandora Hearts are filming a movie as themselves. GilxBreak, fluffy to a point where it might be a health hazard... As of now it's a oneshot, but if people voice their lurve, that could change! T, but could be K


"Cut! That's a wrap! Nice work today, team!" called the director. She put down her megaphone and smiled, satisfied. On set, Break rolled his eyes and leaned over, whispering into Gil's ear.

"Seems like she took this job just to use crappy catchphrases," he muttered. Gil stifled a laugh. Oz skipped over and poked the black-haired man, shrugging off the vest that was part of his costume.

"Whaaat? What's so funny? Tell me, Big Gil!"

"I don't know," replied the gold-eyed man, "go ask Gilbert." The blonde teen nodded and ran off, calling for 'Little Gil,' who was cowering behind his makeup artist as she tried to wipe foundation off his face. Gil—'Big' Gil—began peeling off layers of the heavy costume he wore, placing the black hat on Break's head temporarily. The costume designer rushed over, horrified at the way he was treating the costumes.

"GILBERRRRRRT! Don't you DARE throw my precious costumes on Break's heaaaaaaad!" The melodramatic man skidded to a stop in front of the two actors, who were now being argued with by the staff for being obstructions. Break apologized to them, and the costume man gasped. "B-Break! Are you… Are you STEPPING on Oz's VEST? Do you know how long it took me to find the right material for that? You…! Wait—why is it even over here? OZZZZZZZZZ! STOP TORMENTING GILBERT AND TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOUR ACTIONNNNSSSS!" The man ran off again, snatching up the costume pieces as he went. Break shot Gil a look and was just opening his mouth to say something about the designer when a small black haired teenage girl trotted up to them, changed out of her costume except for the skirt, which clashed heavily with the old sleep-away camp tee she was wearing.

"Hello, Alice. Well done being a total brat today, too," Gil greeted her with a grin. She smiled, giggling.

"It's hard! You two are so nice to me off set! …Um, speaking of which, have you seen my… jeans? I know I put them right in my dressing room, but apparently my manager hasn't seen them, my makeup artist hasn't seen them, and…" The purple eyed girl's eyes widened and she gasped suddenly. "OZ! It MUST have been him! Goddam…!" Gil and Break looked at each other, frightened at the normally very sweet girl's sudden change of attitude. The teens had been dating since before the movie started production, but it never ceased to amaze the rest of the cast and crew just how… bipolar they were about each other.

With a final nudge from the set crew, the two men sauntered off towards their dressing rooms. They both quickly changed and wiped off residual makeup. They had finished early that day, it was only about eight… plenty of time to get dinner. After changing, they met in front of the studio.

Break was waiting when Gil got outside. He was wearing a dark grey long-sleeved shirt that opened in a boat-neck at the top, and black pants that complemented his long and thin legs very nicely. His grey Jordans matched the shirt, and a bright blue scarf matched the blue-rimmed Ray Bans he was wearing—seeing an albino's red eyes (or eye-even more awkward) sometimes disconcerted people on the street, and it wasn't good for him to get too much light anyway. Gil chuckled—Only Break would think of a health obligation as an opportunity to be trendy. Gil himself had worn a yellow graphic tee that day, with a picture of the vintage Batman, the original. Actually, he had a whole collection of such vintage superhero tee-shirts that Break often made fun of, calling the man a geek. Admittedly, he was pretty geeky. He was also wearing a light grey hoodie, unzipped, but still a nice, thick warm one for the crisp early spring air, as well as dark wash skinny jeans. His mustard yellow Chuck Taylors completed the look (although really he had worn them because they bothered Break, and he wanted to annoy him). Break noticed him and waved, walking to meet the other.

Gil embraced Break, enjoying the feel of his soft white hair. Break made a small noise of protest, face squished into the taller man's shoulder. Gil pulled away, apologizing, but Break just chuckled.

"You're acting like you haven't seen me in months," he commented. Gil blushed, looking down. "You do realize we were only apart for like, five minutes, right?" He smirked and cupped the other's cheeks in both hands, kissing him full on the lips. Gil faltered for a few seconds, shocked at the forwardness of his boyfriend. Usually the white-haired man was only intimate in private, or at least where there was no chance of interruption. Quickly, though, he recovered and began to take control of the kiss. Gil wrapped his arms around Break's waist, resting his hands on the man's hips. He licked Break's lips eagerly, begging for entrance that was just as eagerly granted. They stood like that for a minute or two, just embracing and kissing, before Break's stomach decided it was getting too impatient and made a small grumbling noise. They pulled away from each other, Break's eyes wide and a bright blush spreading over his usually ethereally pale countenance as he wrapped his arms around his abdomen, as though he could contain the 'beast' that was his stomach.

"Mmm," said Gil, smiling at the cute expression on Break's face.

"I—Oh, god, that was… That was in the top ten most embarrassing things I've ever done, it's got to be…! Sorry!"

"Mmm."

"Uh, is that all you're gonna say to me…?"

"Mm-Mm." Gil shook his head, smirking.

"Not funny," deadpanned Break.

"I think we should just get dinner. Up for Crappy Chinese?" 'Crappy Chinese' was what the men had dubbed the Chinese food joint halfway between their brownstone apartment and the studio where they were recording for the movie currently. The food really wasn't that crappy, especially for people that were as ravenously hungry as they usually were after a long day of work, but Gil and Break had cracked too many jokes about the suspicious-looking hole-in-the-wall restaurant, and where the food came from, and just how sanitary it was… there was no way they couldn't nickname it that. Break smiled and nodded, grabbing Gil's hand.

"Yeah. Yeah, that sounds really good right now."


End file.
